Naruto and Allan's Nightmare
by HappySynthiziserNeko96
Summary: Full summery inside. also please understand this is also suppose to be a creepy pasta. I will not only have Naruto and D. Grey Man but also Pokémon and Sonic and a few other characters. please don't get mad at me for having them like this. yoai. don't like it don't read. have fun


Creepy Pasta-Naruto's Nightmare

By Kitsune Nini

Creepy Pastas (Anime, Manga& Movie combo) - Naruto Fanfiction/ The Nightmare before Christmas cross over/ D. Gray Man crossover/ One piece/ Black Butler/ Beast Master

Characters- Naruto, Sasuke, Kanda, Allen, Narske, Yui, Bunnear, Kitsune, Honey, Jack, Bunny, Winter, Itachi, Itta, Sasetami, Narkana, Lavi, Alena, Psycho, Zero, Leo, Pluto, Jinx, Fox, Sankanta, Lavam, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Thumper, Benny, the faceless clown, the boogie man the mayor of Halloween town and other random characters. Hell I'll even through sonic characters in here and Pokémon

Characters that belong to me- Narske, Yui, Bunnear, Kitsune, Honey, Bunny, Winter, Itta, Sasetami, Alena, Sankanta, Lavam, Jinx, Fox, Psycho, Narkana

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the One Piece characters, the Naruto characters, D. Gray Man characters, the Black Butler characters, The Nightmare before Christmas characters, Beast Master, or any other show that might be in this Creepy Pasta. But I do own the other characters; they are also in the books I write. If you would like to check them out then you have to wait until I publish my link. If you have any Q.C.C. then please ask me later. Also to clarify it is not in their point of view it is just saying where we are.

Warning: some of the characters names might be spelled wrong and there will be hard/ gentle Yoia and Yuri so if you don't like it then go away, also a few teasers to mess with some people. If you do then be warned, this is not just a fanfiction but also a Creepy Pasta so it's not natural creepy pasta. It will have lovely crud but also some very scary crap. I have had some practice in writing horror so be warned. THIS WILL BE SCARY AS HELL! Also remember, this is a totally optional thing but I would like your opinion on this and my characters. Tell me what you think I should do. This is also my first time writing an actual Creepy Pasta and also a Fan Fiction combined so don't Flag me. Also if anyone likes it then send me cookies, and foxes (strawberry is preferred ) have fun and let the horror begin oh and\

P.S. Allen and Naruto are very emo and Sasuke and Kanda will actually be concerned about them instead of being stubborn pricks as usual. Also Narske is going to seem bipolar from time to time so be warned.

With love Kitsune Nini

Chapter 1 –Naruto pov.

"Where is she? Sasetami should have been here five minutes ago. I'll give her three more minutes then I'm out of here 'cus I have things to do today. Mope around and be emo for a little while is something I want to do today. Maybe even cut myself a little would be nice." Naruto Uzumachi was in the forest of death, at night, while waiting for his sister's girlfriend. His sister's name is Narkana. Sasetami is closer to him then his own sister. So, with a sigh he sat down on a soft patch of grass that seemed to have a strange red color on it. It wasn't blood but some kind of reddish paint. "Damn it Sia. Why the hell did he leave his red paint out here? It's getting all over this ugly orange jumpsuit that I have to keep wearing. Now why did I have to wear it again? Well what ever. I would much rather my black t shirt at home and the ripped jeans with the blood stain on the side. Ah, brings back memories of the past. I wonder what mom is doing right now, and Allen and Knuckles. I even miss Kandana, who treats me like the scum of the earth sometimes. I miss everyone at home. I especially miss Tails, the only other person who knows how to fix things like I do. I wish I was at home, fixing that bike with Tails." He looked around for a moment and saw that the cost was clear. So he performed a few hand signs and then a pair of reddish blond fox ears appeared. They also had a tail to match. So he sighed again and laid back some. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was a little cloudy. But something was off. The sky was reddish black and the clouds were grey. He lived in the leaf village but he hated it there. He wanted to go back to his real home. It is a place called Havest. Havest is a beautiful place that has endless fields and, compared to the leaf village, it was very complex and advanced. His mom was actually named Kitsune. He had a lot of sisters and a few brothers. His closest brother is named Allen Walker and his closest friend there was Tails. Allen lies on the other side of the earth. Tails lives in Havest still with Kitsune because he is still young. The thing about Havest and Kitsune is that Kitsune made Havest. It is a whole other planet. Everyone who lives, or has lived, on Havest is Kitsune's kids. She sent them all to earth and separated them so they can find there, so called, "significant other." She saw that they all were very sad and lonely so she decided to change this. Then after separating them she created a thing called "Portal Hoppers." They are portals that appear so that all her kids can spend time with one another and also come home for a while. After reminiscing about his past Naruto then started to doze off when he heard a noise. He jumped up and looked around but didn't see anyone or anything. So he laid back down when he heard the noise again. This time he jumped up. He stood there with a kunai knife in his hand. Then he saw something. He backed up more. Then something jumped out of the bushes at him. He yipped and threw the kunai knife at it. The kunai brushed right by the black object and it cringed back but then jumped at him again. Naruto jumped into the tree. The black object followed him, until he was cornered. Then a voice spoke. It was cold sounding but he knew who it was, oddly enough. "You cry like a little girl. It's just me you idiot." He looked and saw a boy there. Dark hair, dark eyes, a nasty temper, pale skin, expressionless face and the most popular person in the leaf village. Yet, even though he says he doesn't like Naruto, he still finds himself wanting to know more about him and get closer to him. They call him Sasuke Uchiha, and secretly the center of Naruto's affection. "What are you doing here anyway Naruto?" Naruto looked at him. He knew exactly who it was. "What do you want Sasuke? I'm waiting for someone." "I was walking by and I just happened to notice you sitting here bored. I also heard you said you were waiting for someone by the name of Sasetiami. Who is that, you never talked about anyone by that name before." Naruto blushed a little because he didn't realize someone else heard him. "ummm. She is a friend of mine." Then red eyes shined a little and something quietly stood behind Naruto. The figure grabbed his shoulders. "Peek- a- boo. I see you dobe. You should really try to hide form me better. It isn't like you to be off guard." Then you heard an evil laugh. Naruto slowly turned around until he saw a girl who looked a lot like Sasuke. "Ummm. Hi S-Sasetiami." She gave an evil smile and hugged Naruto then fell backwards. Then as then fell she bashed his head into the ground creating a crater in the ground. Then she jumped away and leaned against a tree. It took a minute for Naruto to regain consciousness and get out the crater. He shook his head. Then quietly but angrily spoke. "What the hell was that for?" "That's just how I say hi. I enjoy scaring you to death." Sasuke jumped down from the tree. He didn't say anything, too shock to say anything, but he was actually worrying about if Naruto was alright. "So since I'm here what's up." "That's what I shout be asking you. Why did you call and what's this 'big adventure'? I have other things to do you know." "Yeah, yeah whatever. Like you have anything to do. All you do is complain about you-know- who and how much you love 'em." Naruto blushed crimson. "You said you wouldn't say who." He spoke quietly. He only spoke quietly when he was either embarrassed or angry. Sasetiami knew Naruto better than his own sister or brother. She loves to use clever word play to confuse him. "I didn't dope. So stop overreacting." Naruto turned his head away. He felt like a complete idiot, which isn't anything new but right now he felt so bad for showing weakness in front of Sasuke. He turned back to Sasetami and spoke. "So what do you want?" "Well I talked to Kitsune and lady Tsunade and they gave me permission to kidnap you for the next week. You and one friend from here, but you won't like where I take you." Sasetami had a cocky smile on her face. The moon came out and turned red. She gave an evil laugh and her eyes turned red for a moment then changed back to her black color. Naruto shivered at the sight and put his head down because seeing her this way made him feel small, like when they were kids again. After a moment he regained the last of his nerve. "Where are you taking me?" "To a place where you will really cry." "Oh." It was silent for a moment. Not even the wind could be heard. It was like utter silents. At the same moment in time Sasuke's curiosity has been peeked and now he wants to know who Naruto really is. "So who are you taking with you?" "Ummm..." nobody spoke for a moment but then after a minute you could hear a soft but icy voice speak. "Can I come?" They both turned to Sasuke. His voice became stronger and unfazed as he spoke. "What? I want to come with. We haven't anything together and I want to come with you." Naruto blushed a darker shade of red. Sasuke looked at him with a curious gaze, wondering why Naruto was blushing. Then Sasetami leaned over and whispered something into Naruto's ear. His eyes widened and his ears flattened. His tail wrapped around leg. Then he looked at Sasetami with horror. "Please don't do it. Whatever you do don't put me up for murder. If you tell him then I'll either commit suicide later or I'll be murdered so horribly that you'll wish you never poke before in your life." Sasetami fell out laughing. "It's not funny I swear to god he will kill me!" Still totally out of character Sasetami spoke again. "Who will kill you dope?" She gasped out. "You know who will kill me. You are heartless." "Fine I'll tell you where were going now." She regained her breath. "We're going to Halloween to…." Naruto collapsed on the ground before she could finish what she was saying. "Naruto!" Sasuke ran over and picked him up. "Hey dope wake up." But no matter what he did he couldn't wake him up. "What is wrong with him?" "He is afraid of Halloween town. It is the scariest place in the world. And crime is legal there. Once Naruto got shot forty-two times by different guns each time and stabbed thirty-seven times. But not only that but you worst nightmares come true there. I'll wake him up if you would like." Sasuke looked at her. "How?" "Easy. Naruto get up or else I'll tell Sasuke your secret." Naruto shot up, but everything was spinning. Then everything stopped spinning. "You are a heartless bi…." "Say it and I'll tell. Now listen to me, it's only for a week. It's not going to kill you to come with me. Also I just saved you from having to go on a month long missing with Sakura. The least you can do is come with me." "Wait, you said Sakura right?" "Yes." "Oh thank god." "Why?" "If I had to be nice to her one more time and get hit by her one more time I was going to kill her in the most gruesome way possible then make it look like it was suicide." Sasetami and Sasuke both looked at him with awe. "What I hate her. A lot but I choose to be nice to her so she can feel better about herself. At least to let her think somebody actually likes her. She's annoying as hell. God I actually was hoping I could purposely lose to you and if you Chidori me then I could die and never have to hear her annoying voice again." Now both their jaws dropped. "That is the smartest plan I've ever heard you say." They both simultaneously said. "What. Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm dumb. I just play the role of hyperactive blond very well. I honestly hate being all loud and stupid. But it seems that the role for ice princess was taken." Naruto snickered at his joke and then, when it finally caught up with Sasetami and Sasuke they yelled at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Then Naruto fell out laughing at them. Finally he caught his breath. "Wow it took you both about two whole minutes to figure out what I said. But I was mainly referring to Sasuke. Not you Sasetami." Then they heard a laugh in the background. "Joker. Cheshire." Naruto and Sasetami froze. They knew only one person called Naruto, Joker and Sasetami Cheshire. They turned around and saw a girl with silver hair that was parted into two pony tails, wearing a French maid's outfit that as in blue, and had tan skin. She was standing next to her master. Naruto spoke. "Bunnear and Itachi. What are you both doing here? You know the rule Itachi. If you want to stay with Bunnear…" "I'm not here for that Joker I'm here under completely different circumstances. But did you tell him what really happened that day?" "No I'm not his big brother. That's your beef with him. And I have my own secrets that I prefer not to tell." "Whatever. Bunnear, will you tell him for me?" "Yes master Itachi." She jumped down from the tree that she was standing in and walked over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasetami. "Master Itachi didn't kill your parents, I did. The reason is because he ordered me to or else they would have killed Naruto and taken me away from him and he didn't want that to happen since Naruto is your friend and I am his pet. So my master ordered me to kill them. But before I did Naruto stopped him. He made, basically, an oblivious deal. If I were to stay with my master then I was to spare your life and no matter what, I was not allowed to hurt you nor is my master. So he would have given his life up, even at a young age to spare yours. The sad thing was I still had to kill everyone else. He became depressed and blamed himself for their death. Then the older he got the worst his life became and then he began to cut himself. He would go through hell. Insults were given to him like gifts and pain was laid on him like a blanket. He had tried to save them but I had a job to do. Did you know that he still has nightmares about that day? He was there. He had to watch me kill them right in front of his face and then in front of yours. Then I knocked you out and replaced your memories of who killed who under my master's orders. To have fake memories is one thing but to know what actually happened was worse than you could ever imagine. I killed them in the most gruesome way possible and right in front of Naruto. You got lucky and had fake memories. But before you get all defensive you must know. The reason he saved you was because you met before. He lived in the woods. Then you found him and took him in. time went on and he saw that your parents abused you. They beat you and hurt you. He took about half the beatings for you and that's why he has scars on his face. He tried so hard. Then after that day he disappeared and found an apartment and played a whole new role. When I changed your memories I had to change it so you never met Naruto. Everything you know now is a lie. That is what actually happened." Then she returned his memories and jumped back into the tree, to where she was standing earlier. She has a bored expression just like her master. Sasuke was frozen and still absorbing the information and the forgotten memories. Naruto was standing there with the same expression as Bunnear. He jumped into the tree above him, trying to get as far away from Sasuke as he could right now. He never wanted Sasuke to know about him, that's why the memories were hidden. Sasetami stood next to Sasuke. She looked at him and comforted him. She's really good at that. Then turned to face Itachi and Bunnear. "Is that all you came for?" "No we are going to Halloween town also so we were giving you a heads up." Then Bunnear summoned a sith. The handle was black. So she cut a hole through the air and it ripped a hole through their universe. This was her portal hopper. Then she and Itachi disappeared. Naruto then looked at the sky again. "Sasetami, how long do I have until we leave?" "One week. Allen is coming too. Psyco is getting him and a friend. Even Tails is coming with us this time." "Good I'll see you in a week." She nodded then disappeared in a blaze of blue fire. Naruto huffed then looked at Sasuke. "So you're not coming?" "I'm still coming. But I have a few questions for you." "Fine. Ask away. It's not like I care. You basically know everything now so what do you want to know from me? I know a lot about you and I have for a long time. I know what your favorite color is, what you like to do on your free time, what you hate to do, who you hate the most, what your fears are, and much more. There's not a lot I don't know about you. Yet you know the same things about me. What you don't know is the same thing I don't know about you. So go ahead and ask away, not like it will have a difference on the outcome of this evening." So Sasuke took a breath. Then he spoke. "When did you first love me?" Naruto froze. He hadn't expected to be asked that. He didn't even know that anyone else knew about who he liked. He turned to run but was cut off by a voice. "Don't run or I'll chase you down. I want to know when and how. Also why did you save me?" Naruto breathed and looked away. "I saved you because I wanted to. I didn't want you to die when I could have prevented it in some way. Itachi wanted to kill you too. I told him you were my best friend. He looked at me like I was crazy and said you didn't have friends. He didn't know I even existed because he was so preoccupied with hiding Bunnear and keeping her safe like you did with me, the difference was that your parents knew I existed and they used me like I was their son too. They hurt me and treated me like garbage. When they were beating me, it actually took their eyes away from you and you had chances to escape to your room. Then after they were done and they left, you came in and took me back to your room and patched me up like a doll. You were pretty good at it. You would always ask me the same question every night before we went to bed. 'Don't you want to go home to your real family? Don't you want to leave so you are not being hurt? If you left then you wouldn't be hurt.' Then I would tell you the same answer every time. Do you remember what I would always say?" Sasuke looked at the ground and remembered. "You would always say 'I would only leave if you want me to leave. Other than that I won't leave you because I don't want you to get hurt.' Is that correct?" "You're right as usual. So I told Itachi I was your pet and that I didn't want him to hurt you. He sneered at me. Then I made a deal with him that was based off of Bunnear. He adores Bunnear so much that it actually hurts him to be away from her. So I told him that if he hurt you I would take Bunnear back home to Havest, wipe out her memory and never let him see her again. He cringed and then begged me not to take her away. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you but instead he went and killed your family instead. I felt very bad for it because I thought it was my fault for their death. It really was. So blame me for it if you want I don't care. It won't break the contract. Sorry for letting them die." Naruto looked away and was about to leave. "And then other answer." He huffed and turned back for a moment to look at Sasuke. He was looking back at him. Then Naruto turned away. "Ever since I met you all those years ago, when you first became my owner in the forest. When everybody hated me and hurt me you were the only one who bothered to care about me. You actually took the time to patch me up instead of letting me die. That's when I first fell in love with you so sorry for the way I feel." So he jumped and ran. He ran for felt like hours. Then he ran home. He sat on the floor in front of the door and a few stray tears fell from his eyes. He put his head down and just stayed that way for a little while. Then he heard his window open then close. His ears were flat on his head and his tail was wrapped around him. Then he heard a voice. "I told you not to run or I will chase you down. I didn't say I hated you. I don't blame you. I'm actually thanking you. Why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I was scared." Then Naruto looked at him. Tears fell from him face and for the first time he actually knew what primal fear meant. Sasuke looked back at him. He knelt down to eye level. Then reached a hand out and felt one of Naruto's fox ears. "Why didn't you tell me about your ears and your tail? Or about what actually happened between us? Why did you take it all away? It felt amazing being around you. Yet you took all the good times away." "There were too many bad memories. I couldn't tell you so I wanted to start off fresh. I wanted to begin all bran new. I couldn't tell you about me. You wouldn't have remembered. I didn't want you to remember me" "Lately I have felt somehow… alone it hurt. It really hurt." "I'm sorry." "Can't we go back to the way it was. Please. I have missed you. To the point where I have subconsciously felt empty. I want you to come back. I really. And this time I don't want you to leave again. I don't think I could bear it again. Not like this." Sasuke let go of his ears. Then he leaned forward and hugged Naruto. The blond froze for a moment and hugged back, reluctantly and his hands slightly trembled. "Please tell me everything. Don't keep anymore secrets from me. Even if I have to wait for a very long time until I know them all I want to know them all. You are my best friend. It hurts not to know so please tell me everything." "Why does it hurt you?" "Because I… I love you. And I honestly am so sorry so please tell me. Even if I can only hear one a day." "Well I'll tell you one of my secrets. I'm emo. Way more emo than you really think. More than Bunnear had described." "…" "Yeah. If you don't believe me then go into the bathroom." So Sasuke got up and walked into the bathroom. When he opened the door it looked like something from a horror movie. One of the really gory ones. Crimson tears rained down the walls. It lead trails down the sides of the bath tub and also down the drain. In the sink a razor laid gingerly in the center of a horrific battlefield. Sasuke's senses hyphened and he could smell crimson rain and salty, bitter tears. A single tear fell from his own face wile all the events taking place in that room played right in front of him. He could actually see all of the things that happened in that house. He saw Naruto walk in the front door and start to cry, he also saw him going into the bathroom and cut. He saw him just lay on his floor and Sasetiami would pet his head while he cried because of Sasuke making fun of him or insulting him. He saw his whole life play right in front of his eyes. Then everything went back to normal. He thought about all the mean things he had said to Naruto, over the past few years. He never really realized the true horror that the blond boy had actually gone through. Then he turned back to Naruto, who had moved to lye on his bed. He watched Sasuke as the raven scanned his house. Everything was normal. Then after a few moments Sasuke shut the bathroom door and walked over to Naruto. He picked up one of his arms and slid the sleeve down. Three claw marks were there but they were fading away. "Oh so that's why I wear the jumpsuit. I forgot why." Sasuke looked at him a few more tears fell from his face. Naruto looked at him. His face was utterly depressed, like he couldn't keep up his joyful and happy tone any longer. "Why are you crying Sasuke? You didn't know so it doesn't matter." Sasuke looked at him."Yes it does matter. It matters more than you will ever know. I… I am truly utterly sorry. I didn't know. I am honest to god sorry for what I have said to you for the pats few years." "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does…" he leaned over and hugged Naruto. "…Please stop it. Stop hurting yourself." Naruto's face was even sadder. "Why do you care? I don't so you shouldn't either." "I care a lot about you. You are my best friend. So I would definitely care about you. But I have to ask you, what happened and how did I see all thoughts visions?" "It is called sight sharing. But I don't do it often. Only when I need to." Then something fell off his bed. It was a Pokéball. "Oh I was looking for you" he picked it up and tossed it. Then it opened and a Ninetails appeared. It looked like a regular Pokémon but it had black bangs and the ends of its tails were black too. It walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. It nodded its head and jumped on the bed. "Jinx. I'm sorry. I couldn't find where you're Pokéball was. Thanks for coming out now." Jinx is the Pokémon's nickname. Jinx nodded and licked Naruto's cheek. Then Jinx looked over are Sasuke. Jinx stared at him intently. Not even growling, but just looking at him. Jinx leaned over to hi and sniffed him. Sasuke didn't move but just let Jinx sniff him. Then Jinx sat back, gave Sasuke a nod and then jumped down from the bed. He turned around and went under the bed. Then pulled out a doll. It was a Pikachu. It had a creepy smile on his face and there were a few droplets of blood that seemed to stain the doll. Jinx jumped back on the bed and gave it to Sasuke. "I know you remember this don't you Sasuke?" Ninetails spoke. Sasuke jumped. He only slightly jumped but then calmed down. He remembered that he had a Pokémon and he remembered what its name is. "Yes. I do." Then he went through his thoughts and then remembered the name of his Pokémon. "Where is Flamel?" they both looked shocked. "You remember Flamel?" "Yes I do. He's the reason I met you both." Then Naruto looked at the dresser, sitting next to his bed. So he leaned over and opened it and pulled out a Pokéball. Then he handed it to Sasuke. He opened it and then a Flareion appeared.


End file.
